Reminisce
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: What was life like after Metallia and Serina's wish, before Ann and Alan show up? Would Serina have remembered on her own?
1. So We Meet Again

Reminisce  
  
Chapter 1  
  
So We Meet Again  
  
Darien was walking down the sidewalk, along the wet path worn through the snow and ice by those who came before him, when he spied the twin golden hair buns of his favorite sparring partner and- well, believe it not, his secret crush. Yes, he knew he was too old to have a crush, let alone on a Junior High student! But his heart leapt in his throat every time he saw her coming his way, his mind drifted off whenever he heard her laugh! And when she smiled . . . Ah, pure heaven . . .  
  
But not for him. She hated him, he hated her, that's the way it was meant to be and that's how it would stay if he wanted to keep his honor and pride- If Andrew ever got a hold of this he'd never live it down. Even a rumor started by those giggling girls like Ann or Mina and Lita could ruin his life!  
  
So Darien fell back on the tried and true method of communication when he saw his Serina walking towards him- _walking_, not running and that was unusual- unless she'd failed a test or something. Normally she was bouncy and energetic, never able to stay still for long, hardly ever one to be sad for more than a few minutes. That was one of the many things he loved about her. Her eternal hope and optimism and selfless love for *everyone*.  
  
A little worried now, Darien called when he finally had a clear view of her. "Hey, Meatball head!"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Serina sniffed again, on the verge of new tears as she stared stoically at the dirty snow and slush on the sidewalk, her feet unconsciously, childishly stepping over the cracks. She didn't know nor care where they were taking her, as long as it was away. Away from home, away from school, away from all the confusion! Everything!  
  
She'd had two more attacks today. Unexplainable bouts of unconsciousness, where her chest would hurt and her mind ached. They had started suddenly, and she hadn't told anyone of them yet; she hadn't been caught in trouble yet. She'd never had them before but now she had them almost everyday. Anything could trigger them from sparkling diamonds on rings to the red roses in the park.  
  
Today, the first one had been caused by a tall girl with brown hair in a pony tail with the prettiest pink rose earrings. A girl she didn't know but for an instant, she *knew* she *should*. Her heart hurt when she saw her and soon after she'd passed out. Luckily she was out at lunch and Molly'd just thought she'd fallen asleep. The second and the worse so far, had been because of a picture in one of her schoolbooks of an ice field at the top of the world. That one had hurt a lot. Flashes of icy cold, strong gales, frozen tears and crunching snow underfoot. She'd actually felt it- or remembered exactly how the sharp blizzard felt as if she'd just been there yesterday!  
  
Impossible! She knew those school books were bad news!  
  
It was all really weird and really scary. She'd never even _seen_ that much snow, let alone felt the biting cold and terror and desolation she'd felt in that daydream! And it all got even worse when that guy, the evil, conceited, high school jerk _Darien_, started causing the headaches too- not that that was unusual. He was a pain altogether in himself.  
  
But she had a plan for him now. He always called her Meatball head because of her hair- Well, next time he did she had a way to get back at him! That hairstyle was *important*! She didn't know to whom or why, but she'd had it for as long as she could remember and she would *never* give it up because of some teasing- even _his_.  
  
Her heart pinched.  
  
But now, a little happier and pleased with herself, her strange attacks temporarily _ignored_, with the hopeful prospect of seeing her trusted enemy, Serina continued walking down the sidewalk, oblivious to anything but the wan, warm sun. She picked up her normal, light-hearted gait, following the tiny birds in the ice blue sky.  
  
Then suddenly she saw him; Darien, tall, strongly-built, midnight- haired, dark sea blue eyes . . . 'Whoa . . .' Serina took a deep breath as those mischievous, enchanting sapphire eyes caught hers. That smile, even as roguish and nonchalant as it appeared, sent tingling all throughout her body, made her knees weak, and sent the butterflies in her stomach into a mad panic. Everything below her heart went ice cold while her face gave away her burning blush.  
  
Serina quickly shook her head. How dare her body betray her right now! Now she could get back at him! All he had to do was say-  
  
"Hey, Meatball head!" Right on cue. 'Thank you, Mr. Reliable!' Serina kept walking, hardly acknowledging the fact that he'd spoken to her. Without missing a beat as she passed, she turned to him and smiled her own bright, impish smile.  
  
"Hi, Muffin."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
For a few seconds Darien didn't know what he'd heard. The first thing he noticed was that heavenly, brilliant smile. His heart stopped when he saw it directed at him. Then he realized she had kept walking. She wasn't screaming, turning an innocent cherry red in anger and/or storming off in a huff. She had said something. 'Hi, Muffin?' Darien didn't know whether to collapse laughing at her or blush at the endearment.  
  
'Muffin?!' How could she come up with something like *that*?! *Why*?! If the guys ever heard that they'd- they'd- well, he'd never hear the end of it! '_Muffin_!' He huffed again. But *Serina* had called him Muffin. The tiny goddess walking away had called *him* Muffin . . .  
  
He stood stock still for the longest time, recovering from the surprise. Too many things flashed through his mind as he considered this strange shock. Had she figured him out? *Who told*?! Someone was going to seriously regret this because by the way this angel was smiling, she thought he was a joke!  
  
He heard her steps falter behind him and her soft, silvery giggling returned his mind abruptly to the present. He could stand there forever and listen to her laugh, relishing in her happiness and delight. He'd give anything to see her face right now- just slowly turn, out of the corner of his eye, hidden by raven black bangs. Her two streams of gold framing and balancing her pale, perfect porcelain face, a glossy pink grin bright enough to outshine the sun and moon, her eyes twinkling like stars in the morning sky. If he didn't do something soon, she was going to leave, going to stop laughing- he had to do something, fast!  
  
His unsure voice came out soft with uncertain hope and hesitation but strong enough to be considered indignant. "_What_ did you call me?"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Serina snickered as she paused behind him. He had come to a dead stop when he heard her. She'd shocked him speechless! Serina grinned wildly; finally a victory! She laughed outright when he still didn't move at her giggling. Did she give him a heart attack or what? Surely he wasn't *that* old! And her joke wasn't *that* funny!  
  
She almost couldn't stand his silence; after a while, she wanted more of a reaction. 'Come on, Darien! Say something! Do *something*, this is great but I want to see the look on your face!'  
  
Serina got her wish, kind of, as she spied Darien turning slightly, as if she wouldn't notice. For a second, he stared at her with those unruly, silky locks guarding his cerulean blues from her devilish grin. The lines of his face were breath-taking; they were perfect and strong and stubborn. He was as handsome as a prince. Yes, a charming, dashing, heroic prince! Along with his snobbish, arrogant, conceited- 'Yeah, but you still like him.' She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and kiss those velvet lips shamelessly!  
  
'*Serina*! Get a hold of yourself! You're _fourteen_, stop thinking like that! He's seventeen or something and too good for a little girl like you. Besides, you'll get your chance, someday . . .' Serina was ripped from her mental scolding and dreaming by *his* stuttering, hurt, angry voice. She almost thought she heard a fearful trembling laced through his simple question. And maybe a little . . . longing?  
  
"What did you call me?" Serina hopped from foot to foot in amusement. Her triumphant smile glittered as she watched his white face. Then she stopped in surprise.  
  
His eyes were so intense- they caught her off-guard- she didn't want to look at them anymore- it was too painful, too *weird*. They looked scared, of _her_, but kind of hopeful too and *that* scared her. He was so confusing! Why would he do that to her? He was supposed to be incredibly angry, stomping off to his little apartment, running his fingers through his hair in embarrassment and frustration. He should be ticked off and humiliated! *What was this*?!  
  
Serina quickly tried to regain control of the rapidly disintegrating situation. This wasn't at all the insult-athon she was expecting. Maybe it could still be saved. But maybe she hurt him, maybe she'd gone too far somehow-  
  
'Wait a minute! There he goes again, making me feel guilty for nothing! All he asked was what I called him. A natural reaction. That's what he's supposed to do, duh.' But his voice . . .  
  
"I called you Muffin. It would have been Cookie but they're too sweet for you, and you take too much pride in Conceited Jerk! If you can call me Meatball-" Serina's righteous shout drifted off as she noticed his shoulders slump slightly, no one else could have seen it but she _knew_. He turned from her, his eyes downcast again, his hands jammed in his pockets as he began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Please don't call me that . . ." She could barely hear his words, only the heart-aching loneliness of the mumbling. She felt her heart start to ache again, as if in response to the pain she had inexplicably caused him. Maybe his parents had called him that before they died-  
  
Wait- how did she know his parents were dead? Was that really true?  
  
Serina shook herself. How could she know something like that- it was just a guess, probably right since he was so antisocial! He was so moody! It was only a word; an annoying, cute nickname most guys would hate. How had she hurt him? She didn't mean to, she was only teasing, giving him back what he'd given her! Why did this feel so familiar? Why did he, his emotions, this situation, feel so familiar? That name, it flew from her lips so naturally, her heart reaching out to soothe his, his cool stance not wanting to admit weakness when she could see right through him like water- it all clicked! Like she'd done this before. Many times.  
  
Serina's head started to hurt, overwhelming her with deja'vu and pounding with blackness and strange, forgotten feelings- Her chest hurt too, her heart tightening in a vise that caught her breath. 'Oh no! Not again! Please, no! Darien! Help me, someone help me . . .'  
  
Serina's vision disappeared to blurry colors, her hearing to a dulled, quiet murmuring. She reached out for the brick wall she knew was somewhere beside her, her slender white fingers grazing the rough, chafing surface as she sank to her knees. Tears of anguish and confusion spilled from her blind eyes and she squeezed them shut, breathing heavily, haltingly as if the faster she got the cold air in, the sooner this dizzy fever would fade.  
  
Her heart fluttered as weak as a butterfly as she sighed away her breath. She couldn't stop it, Darien had done it to her again, causing one of her strange attacks in the middle of the street. Serina's hands fell cold in her lap, and she collapsed none too gently against the wall.  
  
"Not now . . . please, not again . . . Darien, *help* . . ."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Darien's heart fell. His high aspirations, his dreams and wishes- all came crashing down around him with the harsh sound of breaking glass.  
  
So . . . she didn't like him. It was just a game, a taunt, nothing serious at all. She didn't think anything of him, nothing more than a cruel, heartless, cold man. Some guy that teased her incessantly, never listening to her protests, never giving her mercy. Where was she now? She should take advantage of this. She should be rubbing in the fact that he never let go of her nickname, why should she?  
  
Darien abruptly felt a lightning flash in his mind, a punch to his heart. Images flooded his mind, too fast to see more than white, black, and silvery blues. He gasped in sudden pain, gone as quickly as it had come. This happened sometimes, more often nowadays but quickly over and forgotten- but this time it was particularly strong. It was the *third* today alone!  
  
But as before, the young man ignored it. It was gone instantly and there appeared to be no side effects so he didn't want to worry about it. He had plenty of more important, immediately threatening things to think about- like *finals*. He returned to his walk, wondering vaguely if Serina had noticed his pause-  
  
*Serina*.  
  
Darien whirled to face the direction he'd last seen the girl- she was gone.  
  
But something was wrong; something _told_ him something was wrong. His heart was racing with something akin to fear, his head ached in response to someone else's pain he felt nearby. His entire body was tense with expectation and empathy. Then he heard her whisper float up from behind some pedestrians.  
  
"Not now . . . please, not again . . . Darien, *help* . . ." His eyes found her sitting up against the wall, a space clear of the snow, trembling and unconscious. It didn't take Darien the time to take another breath to reach her side. His hand fell on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Receiving no response, Darien lifted a hand to her wan face, far paler and cooler than normal.  
  
"Oh God, Serina, what's wrong?" Darien whispered as he took her slight form in his arms and stood. She still didn't answer and he wondered briefly what he should do. He hadn't heard or seen anything, she didn't trip or was knocked down, what could have happened? Why would she just pass out in the middle of the sidewalk- She'd never had such episodes before, at least not that he'd heard. His apartment was around the corner from here, the hospital was too far away. Maybe if he called Andrew he might have her home phone number and he could call her parents.  
  
Darien took off down the sidewalk. Serina's trembling had ceased but her breathing had become worse; ragged and labored. She was wheezing- maybe it was some kind of severe asthma attack? He could feel her pulse throughout her body like it was his own- and it was too fast. Cold, glittering tears slipped from beneath her delicately closed eyes, her small mouth creased in a frown, and she whimpered softly making him wonder what nightmare she'd been drawn into.  
  
Miraculously, Darien made it to the safety of his apartment in mere minutes. His entire world revolved around the girl in his arms; he didn't bother to acknowledge anything else. He carried his treasured burden gently, worry for her overwhelming any other emotion as he lightly stepped within the bleak grayness of his living room.  
  
'Serina might think it just a little strange if she woke up in my bed.' Darien thought with little humor as he placed her carefully on his couch, her golden head resting on a pillow. He paused a moment just staring at her. This was probably the last time he'd ever be so close, ever see her sleeping- in his apartment. She slept all the time at the arcade under Andrew's protective watch. Her sunshine hair spilled over his couch seeming to gleam an inexplicable silver, her skin shone a soft silk white as pearls of tears traced paths from her crystal blue eyes. "Serina?" He whispered.  
  
Then her dreams took a noticeable turn as she began to weakly fight unconsciousness before his very eyes. Poor sweet Serina's head tossed from side to side as if to shake off the visions she saw, her face pale and frightened. How he knew what she was feeling was beyond him; it was as if he could sense her emotions, her _terror_ like it was his own- but *detached*, separate though still a part of his mind and soul. The feeling was like the faint scent of roses on a soft breeze.  
  
She looked as if she were in pain, emotional pain like she was reliving the loss of her dearest friend. Knowing the caring person Serina was, that was likely one of her worst nightmares. He sighed again with concern and sympathy. He'd never seen her like this, so *helpless*, and it tore his heart that she had to go through this, whatever it was. He couldn't explain the protectiveness he felt. 'I guess it must be love.' There was no other way to explain it. He just didn't want her to be in such pain and confusion, it hurt *him* too much. She was too perfect to ever be troubled by anything and he should have been able to stop anything that threatened her happiness and serenity.  
  
But maybe something had happened to her, recently or deep in her past, something that scarred her sensitive mind like the car accident did his except she dealt with it better or had repressed it. There was so much he didn't know about Serina- But he'd give anything to . . .  
  
'Darien, you've lost it. You're sprung over her, it's no longer a simple crush. You've fallen in *love*.' He'd never thought it possible; the great, immovable Darien, alone and cold all his life, had finally fallen for someone. A perfect girl, an angel- 'That needs your help, _Romeo_.' Darien shook his head and turned away from the small, luminant goddess on his couch in the middle of his sterile, colorless living room. He searched out the arcade's number in his caller ID, glancing every now and again to study Serina's profile. His beautiful Meatball head was in trouble and needed *him*. Why did that feel familiar? Like deja'vu . . . Something so right and normal, that he should guard her and keep her safe and happy . . .  
  
Before he disappeared into the kitchen, he whispered softly to her, hoping she could somehow hear him. "Please be okay, Serina."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Light flashed off the gleaming silver sword. The prince lifted it above his head, prepared to let the cold blade fall. She lay on the floor at his mercy. Her slitted eyes blinked again in aching pain, a hand stretching out before her, reaching across the cold stone tile floor for a gold and pink stick with a crescent moon on top. A huge, glittering round diamond was cradled at the base of the moon. It was her only hope, it was the only thing that could save this dark prince- Somehow-  
  
Serina gave up on trying to reach the wand, it was too far now and she hurt too much to retrieve it. He would kill her at any moment, the sword would fall and her one true love would take her life, never realizing what he did. If only she could use the Silver Crystal to save him, if only she had the time- but she couldn't give up! The girls, her friends, had died for this chance, the opportunity to save her soul-mate and to kill- to kill-  
  
Harsh laughter filled the darkness of the cavern. Serina could sense the evil in the very air as if it were a thick, tangible mist. She felt the loss of warmth and love, the agony of her heart and spirit being torn slowly off into bits like old rags. She had lost her dearest companions. She had lost her prince long ago and even now, when she was so close to him, the witch still had control. He was under her spell, SHE caused all this pain!  
  
"Kill her, Prince Endymion. The little moon princess has been more trouble than she's worth. Her dead mother was never this foolish." The hissing voice floated through the smoky haze as if created from the very air.  
  
"Yes . . . my queen." Came the strained reply. Serina glanced up again, her eyes wide with terror. The figure still hovered above her, his dark cape swirling around his silver armor, his sapphire eyes like chips of hard ice from the softly teasing gaze she was used to. There was only one option left, one way to stall long enough to save the man she loved. She could stop him for the few seconds she needed to grab her moon wand and heal him. With him safe, restored, and on her side, she could defeat this Negaverse menace, this queen of darkness. When he woke from this he would help her, her prince and love, he would fight with her by her side.  
  
But in the moments she had to recover from the drain of power it would take to restore him, she prayed she could still protect them both. But right now she needed keep *him* from killing *her*. Serina raised a shaking, abused hand to her forehead, feeling her energy disappear into her burning palm.  
  
She would never forgive herself . . .  
  
The sword clattered to the ground, it's owner collapsing weakly to his knees beside it with a cry of agony that echoed in the sudden enveloping silence of the throne room. Serina tried to shout his name into the void, hearing Beryl's deep laughter in the distance, her love's shallow breathing beside her, her own horrified sobbing held her frozen in place. She heard a faint murmuring, a soft, almost sighing sound, distinctly her love's voice.  
  
"Please be okay, Serina . . ." It was like some last request, the last living thought of the man she knew, the prince she loved a thousand years ago and fell in love with again in the past year. A plea before he . . . he was lost forever.  
  
"Darien!" She screamed. "*No*!"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Darien was just lifting the phone off the receiver when he heard a soft whimpering. It almost sounded like someone whispering his name. Darien *dropped* the phone when he heard Serina's painful scream, almost as if her very soul were being torn away from her. "*No*!"  
  
Darien left the phone hanging and was by the girl's side in a single heartbeat. His first instinct was to grab her hand and hold her close, to reassure her and keep her safe and tear away her fear. Her eyes were wide and afraid, tears glittering like a well of stars to trace her cheeks in silver. Her face, framed by her golden hair, was ashen and confused, her expression panicked and lost. For a moment, she didn't seem to see him though he knelt by her side, inches from her abruptly upright body. "Serina? Are you okay?"  
  
"Da- Darien? What . . . happened? Where am I?" Darien started at her question. Didn't she remember? Her innocent eyes searched his for answers, for safety and reassurance. He delicately picked up her cold hand, covering her icy fingers with his own in hopes of calming her down a little. It immediately took affect as her breathing returned to normal and her body slowly relaxed.  
  
"Serina, you passed out on the street. I- brought you back to my apartment. Do you know what happened to you?" He studied the young lady suddenly in his care. He realized he wasn't surprised to find she was much more than the carefree, lazy child he'd once thought.  
  
Serina's brow furrowed as she concentrated, the pink tip of her tongue stuck out slightly from her frowning lips in an adorable expression that almost had Darien smiling- were he not so concerned. She stared at nothing for a long moment then blinked and shook her head, her gaze returning to meet his with an almost haunted, sad look. "All I can remember are pieces of bad dream . . . He was trying to- to- that sword and her laughter- it _hurt_ . . ." Serina abruptly broke off, smothering her face in her hands and beginning to softly weep.  
  
*Now* he was worried. When Meatball head was scared or angry or sad she wailed, screamed, and fought. She didn't accept it. She didn't quietly cry, Serina was rarely _quiet_. And her dream . . . For no reason she faints in the middle of the sidewalk and dreams of a man trying to hurt her? That's just not right. A pure, faultless girl like Serina shouldn't have nightmares like that- Unless something *had* happened to her . . . Darien's frown deepened and he felt a hot anger rise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien. For being such a bother. Thank you for helping me, I guess I should be going." Before he knew it, Serina was up and walking for the door; a weak, forced smile gracing those perfect lips- 'Darien, knock it off . . .'  
  
"Meatba- Er, Serina, it's no problem, are you sure you're all right? No one should just pass out like that." Darien quickly stood and followed her, pausing by the door where she had conveniently hesitated, her head hidden from him by her locks of yellow hair. She was trying to keep something from him- that's why she was in a hurry to leave! "Has this ever happened before?" He demanded, his voice commanding as he gently held her slight shoulder and blocked the door. He didn't want to intimidate the girl but he had to know she would really be okay after she left his sight. "Serina?" He prodded more forcefully when she still refused to answer, or to even look at him.  
  
"*Not* that it's any of *your* business, _Darien_-" Serina replied with equal force, her voice rising with the return of her energy and spirit. She easily knocked his hand off her, her lightest brush enough to freeze him where he stood and still send him reeling. She took a step around him, towards the door as he slowly turned to follow her movements. His stunned eyes watched her carefully as her eyes fell again to the ground, filling with confused tears, her hair hanging limp from it's momentary life. Her angry pace faltered, one hand on the open door. It seemed as if her whole aura of strength and passion had evaporated for a few seconds. Her whispering voice shook a little as she finished her sentence and raced out the door. "But it _has_ . . ."  
  
Darien's frozen body refused to move after her as she quickly left his life, the ray of sunlight and warmth disappearing in darkness. He instantly worried about her: Would she get home all right? Did she even *know* how to get home from here? When had she started having black outs? Why hadn't he known about it? Would she pass out again? Who would find her if she did?! That thought scared his mind into action as he swung the door open and searched for his little meatball head.  
  
"Sere! Wait!"  
@~~}~~~~~  
'Dumb, Serina! Stupid Meatball head! Why'd ya go and tell him that?! He doesn't need to know and now he'll think you're even more stupid than before! I'll never hear the end of it from him! And what if he tells someone? What if he tells Andrew or my friends- or my *parents*?! They'll get all worried or make me see a doctor- ohh, I *hate* doctors! Or they'll just tease me for having weird dreams that make me faint. This is terrible! Just plain *awful*!' Serina continued to run, headed straight for the elevator and hitting the button that would cut her off from the world for a minute or two while she descended.  
  
As the doors began to close, she thought she heard a voice calling her name. "Sere! Wait!" That name, it meant _something_. Her heart froze for the longest, most painful few seconds. 'Sere?' She poked her head out the elevator to see him. The closing doors instantly halted and retreated, making her vulnerable again. Darien wouldn't really chase after her, would he? He wasn't cold-hearted enough to start torturing her *now*?!  
  
Sure enough, the handsome, heart-tingling jerk, was down the hall, hanging half way out his apartment door and just about to step out. He looked *terrified* though!  
  
'Run! Run now while he still can't catch you!' Serina hopped back and slammed the down button, heart tightening again at the new nickname. "Stay away . . ." 


	2. The Ice Remembers Me

Chapter 2  
  
The Ice Remembers Me  
  
Darien didn't see her for a few days after that strange afternoon. It was as if she was purposely avoiding him altogether. According to Andrew, she'd only stopped by the arcade for a few minutes the next day to meet up with her friends and hadn't stayed a moment longer since.  
  
The winter days sure seemed colder and a lot longer without her sunshine to warm the air for him. Today was the last day of classes for him, high school had been out for nearly a week and a half but his last college class ended today. God, how he hated *finals*. He just *knew* he failed that last one! Being so worried about that adorable Meatball head, he couldn't concentrate on studying! Not that he could really concentrate on anything else after she crossed his thoughts . . .  
  
He shivered as the breeze picked up a bit, chilling him right through his coat, cold air worming it's way through his clothes. He frowned and hunched over looking for someplace warm to hide out. He was still a while's walk from his apartment. Maybe if he cut across the park, over the bridge- He could be home in time for the hot chocolate he mentally ordered to appear there.  
  
Smiling crookedly, suddenly feeling- *happier*- for no other reason than the thought of his Serina, he took off at an easy jog across the street and down into the park's wide, white snowfields. "What are you doing to me, Sere?"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
"Hey, Ami."  
  
"Oh hi- uh, Serina."  
  
"Hey, you know my name! Cool, am I really that popular?" Serina giggled with false modesty.  
  
The blue-eyed girl met her glance once and her attention fell back to her backpack and books. "Oh not really, I just made a point to know each of my classmates' names." Serina's face fell. The girl suddenly seemed to realize what she'd just said and her panicked face lifted to see Serina's crestfallen frown. "Oh no, that's not what I meant, I mean, I'm sure you are very popular-"  
  
"Ames, don't worry, I'm just kidding! I know I'm not popular, I was just playing with you!" Ami's blush didn't fade much as she tried to busy herself by searching out more invisible books on her desk to pile in her tiny arms. "Anyway, me and Molly-"  
  
"Molly and I- Oh, I'm sorry, Ser-"  
  
"Molly and *I*, were wondering if you wanted to come skating with us." Serina took Ami's arm and dragged her from the naked and protesting desk.  
  
"NOW? But I don't have my-"  
  
"Don't worry, we can stop by your house on the way over! Your mom won't mind!" Serina then proceeded to drag the short, blue-haired girl out the door and all the way home. Halfway there, Serina realized she was leading her new friend to a place she'd never been to before.  
  
"By the way, Serina, how did you know *my* name?"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Serina grinned again as she took off down the ice, sliding and scrambling like a wet puppy on marble tile. Her friends, Ami and Molly, were chasing her, trying to tag her. 'It's too easy for them! *They* can skate!' Serina thought half-heartedly as she spied Molly catching up to her.  
  
"I gotcha now, Serina!" The redhead hollered and reached out to snag a thickly clothed arm- only to have it disappear beneath her.  
  
Serina shrieked in delight as she landed on her butt and slid right by the other girl and into the snow piled along side the frozen lake. She laughed so hard her sides hurt as she just sat there, arms flung out, head and ponytails soaked with quickly melting snow. She could just start feeling the ice below her stealing the warmth from her body. That was okay, she had a lot to give- just not yet. She wanted to enjoy the snow some more!  
  
Serina stood, dusting herself off as Ami skidded to a halt before her, inquiring to her health. She rolled her eyes and reassured the concerned girl then took off before either of her friends could catch her. They called angrily after her but she took off like a shot- For a second or two, then she was Bambi again.  
  
'Once upon a time, I used to be really good, I can *feel* it. My spirit wants to fly, my body to dance- but my darn feet refuse to cooperate!' Serina tripped over a bump in the rough ice and barely managed to stay upright. 'I'm missing my balance, my strength and courage to stand and soar.' But that was why she came to this lake to practice, to try and glide across the hard, glassy surface, more often without her friends than with. She dearly hoped, *desperately* if she spoke truthfully, that someday she'd be as good as she somehow knew she was supposed to be. That heart-aching, mind-crashing feeling had taken over her life the last couple weeks and she just wanted- release.  
  
Speaking of painful déjà vus . . . Wasn't that the tall girl from school? The ponytail-rose-earring girl? Serina stumbled past her so quickly she couldn't tell except by the tightening of her heart and the brain freeze she got from just a glimpse. That was *her*! Her name- right on the tip of her tongue- R- Rachel? Ra- Rei? No, that was someone else entirely she thought she knew- just . . . not yet. 'Uh, Laura? Lana? Lisa? Li- Lita? Lita!' That was the brunette's name! But how'd she know that? She felt in her soul that she knew the girl inside and out- that Rei character too- and she didn't get an overly good feeling about the latter. But Lita was different from most- she needed friends cause she lived alone, because, she had no- *parents* . . .  
  
'How do I know these things?' She answered her own question. 'The same way I knew all that stuff about Ami-' She stared after the tall girl, whom, in turn, watched her curiously, coldly. 'That stranger's an orphan, growing up all alone. Without even _friends_.' Beside her, a shorter girl walked up, her long violet-black hair contrasted the white furred earmuffs she wore, her red winter jacket seemed to made to fit her form with one feminine goal in mind- catch a guy. She was gorgeous, perfectly proportioned, her face was elegant and mature but Serina knew she couldn't more than fifteen- she looked eighteen! She stood with noble grace, like a princess- no, a *priestess*! As Serina gawked, the two turned away, talking quietly together.  
  
"Serina! Where're ya goin'?" Molly's clear voice rang across the pond and white field beyond. Serina snapped out of it- with the help of another rough spot in the ice- whirled- a bit too quickly and too far- and returned laughing, to the two girls waiting for her on the other side of the ice.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
"Serina! Where're ya goin'!" 'Serina?" Seconds later that perfect, warm, light, lilting laughter cascaded from heaven to his ears. He paused in his easy jog across the park, interest piqued. She was out playing in the snow? With her affliction? In the distance, she laughed again, answering her friend's call, and his dark memories of her fainting spell and escape from his apartment disappeared with her ringing voice.  
  
Serina was here.  
  
He sighed.  
  
And she was happy.  
  
He chuckled, content to listen to her forever. Then he headed towards the pond where the voices hailed from.  
  
"Ready or not, Sere, here I come."  
  
@~~}~~~~~ "Serina! It's your turn to be it!" Molly complained, easing to her knees on the ice. Ami stood behind her, half her mind on the conversation, the other on the beauty of the ice blues, steely cobalts, and pale azures of the snowy landscape.  
  
"The name of the game is tag, Moll! You gotta catch me!" Serina grinned and took off, circling a sloppy, stumbling orbit around them. Both girls flinched when her toe pick caught under her other foot's blade, throwing her face first to the ice. "Yoweee!"  
  
"Watch where you're feet are going, Meatball head!"  
  
Serina froze, elbows and cheek stuck to the ice, legs flung out behind her, turning to icicles as the pond stole her warmth for its own. "MEATBALL HEAD?!" Instantly, incredibly swift from that position, she was on her feet and *flying* at her enemy.  
  
Serina didn't even realize her actions, so intent was she on murdering her offender. Her balance was perfect, her speed impressive, agility enviable. She felt the rough, bumpy ice before her blade skated over it; she compensated for it with turns, skips, and single-footed half-leaps. Darien stood on the edge of the pond, hastily stepping back, afraid she'd lose control, but somehow, at the same time, confident she would never hit him.  
  
He all but gaped at her, his mouth dropping open with her swirling, easy, abrupt stop scant feet away from where he stood. It was only a couple, well-executed spins and a loose toe pick halt, her ponytailed hair trying to continue its flight, flung across her chest and over her shoulder only to fall back to their proper sides. Her delicately flushed face glared up to his with a superior bearing that actually made him feel the need to bow to her. He knew he would if she but asked . . .  
  
"Hello, Sere." He whispered.  
  
Serina's heart fluttered. She might faint again. 'NO! That would be *bad*, bad, bad, bad!' "Wha- What are you doing here?" She tried to sound angry but only a surprised, breathy voice came out. 'Ohmigod, I hope that didn't sound to him like it sounded like to me. It was like some love- sick girl from Mom's old movies!'  
  
"I was on my way home, thought I heard you." The pair was instantly cut off from the world, the cold disappeared, the sun shone on them as if the clouds were nonexistent. It was like, when they were this close, they could let the shields fall and be completely different, honest people without time and the world peeking in. Darien, a softhearted, strong, sexy/romantic guy, and Serina, an innocent, calm, sweet/shy girl. "I missed you . . . -at the arcade, I mean." Darien's hand flew to his head, nervously trying to cover up his slip by running his fingers through his raven hair. Serina almost missed the action and bit her lip to keep from smiling as blatantly as she wanted to. When had she ever had that consideration for him? She *didn't* want to embarrass him?  
  
"I'm sorry you missed me. I didn't think you'd even notice . . ." Serina's cold flush unexpectedly raised in temperature as she met his cerulean blues only to skitter away like a rock on the ice.  
  
"Yes, I noticed. Of course I noticed. You don't know how many tests I've failed this week because I noticed." Darien turned away, not sure if he was angry with her for pretending she wasn't important, like she was a nobody, meaning nothing to anyone least of all him. Or at himself for letting her believe it. Maybe even encouraging that thought- he didn't think she actually took his teasing that seriously.  
  
Serina's gaze met his, the blank honesty in those depths caught and held his attention. "Huh?"  
  
He forgot what he'd just said to her. "Uh- Never mind," Hand in hair again. He turned away in the same motion, not ready to leave but he didn't like where this conversation was leading his emotions.  
  
"Serina! Lay off the poor guy!" Serina whirled on the convenient interruption, instantly twirling towards her friends. Ami waved, Molly was making kissing faces. Serina's angry huff returned and she nearly tripped over her feet trying to kick off to kill the both of them- or at least her bestest friend.  
  
Serina giggled as she chased the redhead away from Ami's protective shield. "MOLLY! I'm gonna HURT you!"  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
By the time Serina had fallen at least three times, Darien had had more than he could stand of her hurting herself and he turned to leave. Molly continued to escape her klutzy pursuer, ducking away just in time and dashing off leaving a little Serina frustrated to tears wobbling after her.  
  
"Fine! I don't care! You're so *mean*!" Serina stuck out her tongue and took off across the pond. 'I haven't practiced yet anyway.' She skated widely, snowplowing and making squiggly lines in the untouched ice of the middle of the pond.  
  
"Serina, I don't think you should be over there. Come back to the sides with us and play." Ami called. Serina made a point to turn her figure eight at that moment, effectively ignoring her- by tripping on the slick ice.  
  
Serina stood then quickly glanced up, disregarding her two friends, her eyes waiting to see Darien shaking his head at her klutz attack but all she saw were his eyes staring right back her. So intense, so blue, so *afraid*- Those same eyes delved into hers when she awoke from her fainting thing. 'Something's . . . wrong?' At the same time, the raven- haired girl on the other side of the pond whirled around, fierce gaze falling instantly on her, their eyes clashing- 'Get out . . ?' Serina jerked at the thought. Both their faces held such horror that Serina froze where she stood, waiting for someone to break the spell.  
  
"Serina-" The young man had taken a hesitant step forward, as if something was slowly pulling him to her and he was debating whether it was real enough to listen to or not. His warm, deep eyes caught hers, silently trying to tell her something she could hear only if she were quiet enough- She closed her eyes, holding her breath-  
  
Serina heard a soft crack, a low scrape and scratch like a styrofoam cup slowly being torn apart.  
  
"Hey, you! Get out of there! Hey, *Blondie*!" The red-coated stranger started for the iced beach, running as quickly as she could in Serina's direction. Darien had long left her behind, not caring to take caution on the frozen water.  
  
The soft ice she stood on began to sink, so minutely, she wouldn't have noticed the downward movement except for the murky green water seeping in through the gash at her feet. Within seconds her skates were under inches of water and the thin line widened. Serina tediously shifted her weight to one side, ready to run, her blue eyes wide. The only thought in her head was to cry in terror, her mind screaming 'Move, move, move!' But she couldn't make a sound or even breathe lest the small fracture collapse into a real hole.  
  
Somehow, so much farther off than reality, she heard Lita and her friend shouting for her to move, she thought she saw Darien racing to her side out of the corner of her eye but her terrified gaze was stuck on the sight of her disappearing feet.  
  
Panic finally snapped her attention- frigid water was seeping into her skates- it was so cold! Serina shifted her foot to slowly, carefully skate away- and slipped as the broken ice tipped and slid from beneath her unsteady feet.  
  
And suddenly the world disappeared.  
  
She never had a chance to scream.  
  
Icy water engulfed her, her body and mind knew nothing but cold, sharp as needles and so shocking she completely forgot the need to breathe. Serina instantly couldn't feel anything except the assaulting touch of water she couldn't escape.  
  
*She couldn't escape.*  
  
Her clothes were heavy and soaked, her skates dragged her down, and her arms didn't seem to be moving even though she saw them thrashing in the green water where the sun sparkled through the skylight in the ice. She reached for it, forcing her numb hands to grasp the broken edges of thick ice and she tried to pull herself out of the water with useless fingers, attempting to kick weighted legs and reach the surface if only to breathe. The edge abruptly broke off and once again she was holding nothing, immersed in chill water she was beginning to not feel anymore.  
  
The air above the water was so much colder than the frigid lake and her hands retreated under again, her arms freezing up and legs slowing, too cold and tired to move. She felt so sleepy . . . She looked up at the sky through the water- 'It's so beautiful.' The sinking flow of the current around her felt strangely tender. Her wide blue eyes watched the gray sky and sunlight shining down on her, her golden hair drifted up as if to reach for the sun's rays. Serina numbly felt her hands float upward, tinged the oddest color of pale blue-violet. The water embraced her and she let herself relax into it. She would have sighed if she could only remember how. Time slowed but she never noticed, it was becoming dark and still, the cold gone but the caressing water remained.  
  
Abruptly the sunlight disappeared and she saw a distant figure, a face she'd recognize anywhere but his expression was still alien to her, Darien Shields rarely showed concern for anyone before or, whatever panicked emotion paled his features. The horror in his breath-taking blue eyes caught Serina's attention as quickly as a candy clearance. The pain and fear etched in his face was heart-stopping, agonizing, and all she could do was stare at him, the faintest ghostly smile unconsciously on her blue lips, trying to reassure him that she was all right. 'I'm really okay with this, it'll put an end to those heartaches and dreams. Don't come after me, don't risk yourself for _me_, not for the meatball head.'  
  
Serina's chest started to throb, feeling *empty* but exploding, like her heart was fluttering in a cage, her stomach tightening and twisting sickeningly, and her head started to ache, her stinging sapphire eyes drifted shut as she fell further and further from the one person she so wanted to help. That sad heart she wanted to hold and comfort, the face she wanted to kiss and love and gaze on forever. 'Such clarity comes when you know you're going to die.' Serina thought quietly, her eyes closed, eyelashes tickling, her skin numb with cold though she could still feel herself sinking. She was happy the last of reality and life she saw was *his* face. He'd become so kind to her lately, someday, something might have existed between them- 'Too late . . .'  
  
Her body relaxed with the stillness of death, silence it's heralding song. Serina could feel her pulse in her head; it was quickly dying, fighting, but only weakly. Her lungs caught fire, burning her from the inside out with an icy fire, and her lips, against her will as she no longer had the control to stop them, slowly parted like the ice only a few moments ago. Freezing water flooded her mouth, stealing the last warmth from her but it went no further. 'I won't swallow this till I *am* dead.' She swore with her last life.  
  
Playful silver bubbles rushed past her nose, kissing her cheeks, and catching under her eyelashes but she was beyond feeling . . .  
  
'I was going to tell you, Darien . . .'  
  
A touch shocked her dead nerves, a weight on her hand, and water falling *down* instead of up. More pressure and a heaviness pulled at the drifting girl, a sudden sharpness forced her tired eyes to blink open once- and discover blue eyes. Blue eyes, black hair, frosty air- and an all- encompassing sense of safety . . . finally.  
  
Her body was so cold, she couldn't even shiver, couldn't move fast enough to get air into her heaving, burning lungs. She struggled to breathe and more to stay conscious. Darien hung over her, his wet black hair dripping, his face flushed with the sudden douse of ice water.  
  
"D- Darien . . . I'm so . . . cold . . ."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
"We need to get you both inside, Darien, Serina might need a hospital- "  
  
"Is she goin' t' be alright?" Molly asked as she knelt beside a bedraggled Darien holding her best friend close to him. He was shivering something awful, she felt so bad for him, but she was really worried because Serina wasn't moving at all, not even shivering.  
  
"Hey, is your friend okay?" A pretty brunette in a red coat and her tall companion suddenly ran up, gasping for breath in the dry cold.  
  
"Yeah we saw her fall in." The tall girl added.  
  
"My grandfather's shrine is nearby, you guys can bring her there, there's always a fire going and we've got to get that- that *airhead* warm." The shorter and darker-haired of the brunettes actually sounded *angry* at Serina, but she offered help and Darien and Ami were quick to accept it.  
  
"Thank you very much for the offer. We really do need to get Serina warm again, and he needs a change of clothes at least-" Ami stood, trying to help Serina's savior up. Her male friend still held the frozen girl close. "Try to keep her awake, um- uh,"  
  
"Da-Darien." The young man stuttered. He jerkily followed the two girls ahead of him, monotonously, like a zombie with one mission in mind. Molly and Amy took either side, staying close to keep him supported and warm. Ami quickly gave up her jacket to cover him.  
  
"Don't worry about extra clothes, Chad'll have something. Serina's her name?" The snobbier looking girl glanced back, studying the four of them with a fleeting look of confusion and intense thought. Then it was gone, replaced with a more natural, flippant expression. "She doesn't look very serene to me." Her thoughts quickly and fiercely contradicted herself. 'She couldn't be more serene if she were *dead*.'  
  
The poor girl's skin was white-blue, her lips purple and she hardly seemed to be breathing. She looked like a porcelain doll.  
  
The stranger's tall companion suddenly turned around, stopping the group's trudging jog away from the shattered lake and out of the park. "Sorry about your friend. We tried to get there, to tell her sooner-"  
  
"I sensed something was wrong, sorry I didn't move faster." Rei said more quietly, hanging her head as they continued.  
  
Ami shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done. We were with her and didn't notice anything- how Darien and you might have seen it- "  
  
"It really doesn't matter. Let's just get them inside." Rei smiled uneasily and Ami got the impression she was trying to change the subject. It worked since a few moments later they were trudging up the steps of the Hikawa shrine.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Rei."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
His face was shadowed by the light behind him but she could tell he wore a pale domino mask and his black top hat. He carried her gently onto the columned balcony and into the moonlit night. She watched him through drowsy, slitted eyes, her whole body was relaxed and warm but not just from his body close to hers. She was very content and happy, the bitter taste of spiked punch in her mouth. She could drift away at any moment, safe in this man's arms, completely trusting him to take care of her, and dream of him and the memories he stirred.  
  
The young man with the hidden blue eyes smiled at her as he set her down, the release separated her from his warmth, the cape fell away exposing her to the chill breeze that blew over the high balcony. Her sigh turned to a barely audible moan as she realized how thin her gown was, her skin goose-bumped and she frowned slightly. She felt a delightful warmth approach her face and her eyes fell closed and something soft touched her lips. The glow disappeared and she shivered.  
  
She fell asleep in the chair on a strange balcony in a strange house at a party she was never invited to. "Tuxedo Mask . . . Don't go, I'm cold."  
  
@~~}~~~~~  
Serina tried to reach for something to cover herself up, her gown, his satiny cape, anything- the wind blew harder, growing colder, she was *freezing*.  
  
Her hand could barely move- she was trapped, someone was holding down- if she didn't get away they'd kill her! She knew whoever held her there meant to kill her- she couldn't be kept down, she had to fight- she didn't want to die! Not without doing something first . . . "No! Let me go, *please*!" She thrashed against the covers trying to escape her invisible enemy, she jerked upright but the vision didn't go away despite her abrupt awakening.  
  
Suddenly an ice field spread it's sharp, icy blanket before her. She was freezing and the frosty wind sliced her cheeks, her bared legs and arms, with the tiny chips of ice it hurled at her. 'I can't do this on my own! Please! Please, don't leave me!' She beg someone she could no longer see but somehow knew, with a heavy guilty dread, that they were gone- forever. "Don't leave me alone, you didn't have to protect me! I don't _want_ to be the princess . . ." The glaring white vision faded to blackness and Serina's head swam for a second. Her blank eyes stared straight ahead, waiting for the dizzy darkness to evaporate from her eyes. She closed them and sighed. She was still so cold. She curled up and started to cry. "Not again, not again . . ."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Serina's eyes snapped open, her heart arrested. She doubled over, pressing her fists against her chest. The sharp pain in her lungs made her catch her breath. That voice, that word . . !  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" A black-haired girl, the one from the . . . pond- leaned closer over her, an unfamiliar concern painting her face. Serina managed to nod as she fought her body for the ability to breathe.  
  
"What's going on in there, Rei?" Darien opened the door, pressing his fingers to his temple, frowning. "Is Serina okay?" He walked in, his hand dropping as he saw the blonde cringing in the bed by the fire. "Sere?"  
  
"I- I'm fine. Another bad dream. Nothing to worry about." She smiled shakily and tried to sit up. It was then that she realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath that thick blanket. Her eyes widened and she grasped it close to her, blushing and hiding her eyes. Darien seemed to notice this and quickly turned on heel, hiding his own suddenly flushed face.  
  
"Come on, get out, Darien, she's fine- embarrassed, but fine. Get." Darien silently walked out, closing the door without turning.  
  
Serina's eyes darted to the other girl's violet ones. "Don't tell him what happened. Please. Don't tell him what I said, what I did, nothing. He's too worried about nothing as it is."  
  
The priestess snorted and looked away. "Looks like he should be. You get these nightmares often?" Rei kept her gaze away from the blonde, as if she were trying to hide something. Serina ignored it, she'd stare this girl down till she agreed to keep her secret.  
  
"Yeah, all the time, that's why it's *not* a big deal."  
  
"And your little asthma attack thing?" Rei picked up the folded clothes on the floor and set them on the bed beside the still shivering girl. She quickly turned away and busied her hands with Serina's wet clothes hanging by the fire.  
  
"It- It's not _asthma_. But yeah, it's been happening more often lately but it happens, I've gotten use to it." Serina glanced down at the clothes the girl handed her. They were strange looking; bright red, wide pants and a huge white shirt. They looked like something she saw in old pictures-  
  
Rei must have noticed her expression. "I'm the priestess of this Shinto shrine. You can borrow one of my robes for now." She stirred up the coals of the fire and stood. "I won't tell your boyfriend but I think *you* should."  
  
Serina's head dropped again and she stuttered, "Darien- He's not my boyfriend." Rei's eyebrow arched questioningly.  
  
"He sure acts like it. He loves you. He dove in after you and carried you all the way back here. He didn't care about himself- all he thought about was you. *That's* love if anything is. He's done nothing but wait for you to wake up, pacing a rut in my floor." Serina's wide eyes stared unbelieving at the priestess's back.  
  
Rei turned to face the girl, her face registering the slightest flicker of confusion. "Either way, I might be able to help you with these dreams. Being a priestess, I have visions of the future, premonitions, all the time. I think yours might be the opposite. A memory of a past life, so closely entwined with this one that it's affecting you now. Physically."  
  
"I- I don't know . . ."  
  
"We don't have to talk about it now. But I'm always here for that sort of thing. I guide lost souls and I think yours is more- _in shock_ than really lost." Rei opened the door, leaving Serina to get dressed.  
  
"Thanks, Rei." The fiery girl nodded and closed the door.  
  
Serina thought she heard the girl murmur something in a low, confused voice as she walked out.  
  
"I have to protect you . . . Princess." 


End file.
